Claudius Mede
Claudius Mede II was an Imperial emperor of Tamriel. He was the eldest son of Titus Mede II, sibling of Augustus Mede, Marcus Mede and Livia Mede. He was crowned emperor shortly after his father's murder, but due to sibling rivalry he had to fight Augustus for it for the next two years. He did not survive the resulting War of Succession. Early Life As the eldest son of Titus Mede II, Claudius was his heir. Due to this he was raised from birth to inherit the throne. He was taught by scholars and by his father from a young age the art of ruling and leading. He always received special attention, which caused a rift to form between him and his younger brother. However he was always friendly with his two younger siblings, Marcus and Livia. While he proved a good fighter he was nowhere near the level of skill of his two younger brothers. He always focused more on improving his speech than his swordplay. War of Succession Assassination Titus Mede II, his father, had gone to Skyrim because his cousin Vittoria Vici was murdered at her wedding. He had left Claudius Mede, the current heir to the Ruby Throne in charge as regent while he was away. Titus wasn't well liked by the Elder Council as of late. Half of them hated the Thalmor and their Aldmeri Dominion and were extremely unhappy with how the Great War ended. The other half were friendly with the Dominion and wanted to improve relations with them instead of staying in the current state of Cold War and an uneasy peace with them. Leaving Claudius in charge only made things worse. Claudius was well known for wanting to please everyone, this made him a very well liked person. In fact he was the most well liked of all of Titus Mede's children. However when it came to ruling that made him a pushover, and the Elder Council was using that to their advantage. The Thalmor supporters were convincing the regent that removing the Legions from the southern border of Cyrodiil would be a good move to get on the Thalmor's good side. While those against then Thalmor were trying to get him to continue with what his father was doing, readying for war with the Dominion. Wanting to please both sides Claudius removed a few of the Legions from the south, which made those opposed to the Thalmor dislike him more. The whole situation with Titus Mede II's war preparations was creating a lot of tension in the Elder Council. Claudius called a meeting of the Elder Council to try to calm the situation. Claudius was on the far end of the room seated near the council's High Chancellor. His brothers, Augustus Mede and Marcus Mede went to sit next to him. Marcus greeted Claudius but Augustus ignored him. The meeting continued, the councilors argued and discussed many subjects. A few times the subject of the Dominion and the Thalmor came up, brought up by both the Thalmor supporters and those that hate them. Both sides wanted something for the troops in the south. Claudius didn't make any decisions, as choosing one side over the other was not something he liked to do. He said that his father would be the one to make that decision when he came back. When the meeting was dismissed Augustus was among the first to leave. The next day, terrible news came to the capital. The Emperor had been murdered in Skyrim, leaving Claudius as the next Emperor of Tamriel. Trivia *Claudius II is the Mede Emperor with the shortest rule, only 2 years. *Claudius is the only one of his siblings to inherit his father's brown eyes. All the others inherited their mother's amber eyes. Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:Males Category:Emperors Category:Deceased Category:Mede Dynasty